Bluepulse, November Fireworks
by twistedclone
Summary: Bart and Jaime go to see the 5th November fireworks, maybe some bromance in further chapters. My first story, which is the reason it may/may not be crap


**This is the first chapter of what might soon be three. Or two. Sorry if it isn't the best layout. **

"Jaime! Quick! We're going to miss the fireworks!" Bart yelled as he tugged impatiently on Jaime's coat. As it was the 5th of November, it was of course bonfire night. Which Bart only noted as the day there were fireworks and food and a huge fire for a scarecrow to sit in. "Qquuiiiccckk!" He moaned and whined as both he and Jaime made their way to the local park.

"Ok, ok, Bart!" Jaime laughed as he was dragged across the park by his impatient companion. "We're almost there, don't worry!"

"But we'll be laaaaattee!" Bart wailed

"Esé, the fireworks haven't started yet, we won't be late." Jaime said, and almost as if on que to prove him wrong, two fireworks flew up into the air and exploded, sending red and green sparks into the sky. At this, Bart let go of Jaime's coat and stepped behind him to push him forwards in a hurry.

"JAIIMMEE! QUICK!" Bart shouted as he switched position to grab Jaime's wrist and practically yanked him to the park. Jaime gave up after a few steps and decided to run with Bart to get to the park before the fireworks stopped.

They got to the park only a few minutes later and managed to get to the front of the crowd, which they were both pretty pleased with, despite being about five minutes late. They stood throughout the whole thing, quietly oohing and awing at the spectacular firework display. About halfway through the fireworks, a scarecrow of Guy Fawkes was placed on a heap of material -which was the bonfire- and set alight, with various sparkler-like shooter fireworks and Catherine Wheels surrounding the flaming bonfire.

Jaime and Bart went away from the crowd a few times to get a few snacks and drinks while they were there. After all, it lasted about three-four hours. There were some small attractions like face painting or cookie decorating, which Jaime didn't want Bart to go to as he had only bought enough money for small snacks and drinks. Besides, the lady running the face paints stall wanted £2.50 for just a small pattern!

Sometimes during the fireworks, Bart would complain that he was cold and put his hand in Jaime's coat pocket to hold hands but would then get distracted by a new pattern or coloured set of sparks in the sky and take his hand back out again to hold onto the line of rope that separated the crowd from the fireworks and bonfire.

After the fireworks had finished, the staff of the event were handing out small sparklers on the way out, each of a different colour. Jaime received a green sparkler while Bart got yellow, which he obviously wasn't too happy about because he took two embarrassing minutes talking to the staff member to swap their colours over so he would get red and Jaime would get blue. Though he was a little embarrassed that his companion had fussed over the colour of a sparkler, Jaime took the sparklers from Bart quite happily and the two began their walk back home.

Up until about a quarter of the way back, Bart was pleading with Jaime that they light the sparklers now rather than when they got home because as soon as they got home, he would fall asleep. This wasn't exactly true, because when they did get home, Bart immediately took the sparklers from Jaime and ran straight back outside to light them.

"Bart, wait!" Jaime called out as he put his coat back on and walked out to Bart.

"Jaime!" Bart yelled happily as if he hadn't seen him all day. "Can you light these now?"

Jaime gave a little smile as he approached Bart and took the sparklers. "How do you think we're going to light them?" He asked.

"Uh..." Bart ran around both outside and around the house, then came back with a lighter he'd found lying on the ground. "This!"

Jaime immediately snatched the lighter away from Bart "You know you shouldn't be playing around, or even touching these! Not after last time you had one!" He yelled, and ran back inside to throw it away. Last time Bart got hold of a lighter, he had tried to light a piece of coal for a barbecue, but had instead burnt the side of his hand, and one of the deck chairs as he dropped it. Jaime walked back outside and decided to give Bart a small hug as an apology for shouting at him. "You knew you shouldn't have touched that lighter. Well maybe in your subconscious mind you did." He said as he patted Bart's back before letting go, which made the two of them giggle.

After Jaime found something to help light the sparklers, the two were waving the sparklers around, creating patterns with the light. Bart especially, who was running circles around Jaime, making a red prison around him until the last of his sparkler died out, where he took he took Jaime's sparkler and made a great big heart; half blue and half red.


End file.
